


This is how you hunt frogs

by Lohrendrell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Banter, Childhood, Gen, Humor, Kiddy friends fighting and cursing in frog adventures, Sas and Nar are brats, WriteWorld, frog hunting, writeworld prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohrendrell/pseuds/Lohrendrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Sasuke go frog hunting. Disarray ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is how you hunt frogs

**Author's Note:**

> I actually posted this a long time ago on Tumblr, but just got around to post it to AO3 now :P
> 
> Inspired by one of WriteWorld's prompts: "Finding the frog was supposed to be the easy part."

Finding the frog was supposed to be the easy part. At least that’s what Naruto had told him! But after two hours of searching and searching, strolling through the most disgusting pond Sasuke had ever seen and soaking his feet in mud in the process, he’d had enough.

“Stop being a coward!” Naruto yelled when Sasuke voiced his displeasure.

“I’m not a coward,” Sasuke replied, trying to sound calm as he tried to dislodge a black leech from his used-to-be white shoe.

Still walking forward without bothering to look behind, Naruto didn’t sound so convinced. “Then stop being lazy,” he said.

“I’m not lazy either.”

“Stop being a prick!”

“I’m not a prick!” Sasuke yelled finally. “I’m just tired of you and your stupid plans!”

“My plans are not stupid!”

“Your plans are just as stupid as you.”

Outraged, Naruto finally turned to him. “You take that back,” he demanded with a loud voice, a finger pointing at Sasuke. In his other hand was the cookie jar they had taken from Naruto’s mom’s kitchen, now filled with worms, mud and pond water.

“No,” Sasuke said.

“Take that back!”

Sasuke crossed his arms. “No.”

Naruto huffed. His face was all red and his eyes that shade of blue of when he got angry. He stomped through the pond, spilling muddy water all around him until he reached Sasuke. “You.” He poked Sasuke’s chest at each word: “Take. That. Back!”

Faces dirty with sweat and mud, they frowned at each other for a long time, the pent up frustration that was building over the past forty minutes making them unwilling to resign.

Then, Sasuke smirked. “You.” He poked Naruto’s chest just like Naruto had poked his. “Are. Stupid.”

Naruto let out a high pitched gasp and made an incredibly funny face. Sasuke was about to tease him about it when Naruto roared, “You bastard,” and punhed him right in the cheek. Hard.

Sasuke stared at his best friend for about two or three seconds.

Then he kicked him.

Naruto kicked him back.

Sasuke pushed Naruto, hard enough so that he’d fall. Which did happen, but Naruto grabbed him and Sasuke fell with him. “Ouch! Did you just pull my hair?” Sasuke screamed, more unbelieving than outraged. Naruto’s answer was a punch in his other chin, which was promptly returned.

Frog hunting completely forgotten, the boys fought as if their lives depended on it for the whole span of what felt like both a lifetime and only half a second, but couldn’t have been more than ten minutes, really. They’d keep going for at least ten more, if it weren’t for the sudden sound of glass breaking.

Sasuke stopped at Naruto’s sudden scream, his rage immediately replaced by worry. “What?”

”My jar!” Naruto yelled. Yanking his arm from Sasuke’s painful grip, he crawled through the dirty water to the edge of the pond.

Somehow, while they fought, the cookie-slash-mud-and-worms jar flew from Naruto’s hand and landed in a rock twice its size, trashing it in tiny little pieces. All the worms they’d captured and put inside it for the frogs to eat in the future (because flies had proven themselves to be very difficult to catch) had escaped in the process.

“My jar,” Naruto yelled, though it also sounded like a whimper, and carefully grabbed the biggest of the broken pieces of glass. “How am I going to carry the frog back home now?”

Sasuke kind of had an answer for that question, but it didn’t appease him in any way at all, so he didn’t say anything.

He allowed Naruto to mourn the broken jar for a few minutes, in which he considered saying he was sorry, even though he was really much more relieved than sorry. He never liked frogs, anyway.

“I think we should go back now,” he ended up saying. When Naruto didn’t answer him, Sasuke approached his friend and called his name.

This time, Naruto answered, but not the way Sasuke was expecting – well, maybe he expected it just a little bit. He turned abruptly to Sasuke, the angry frown in his face fighting to keep the tears from falling. “This is all your fault!” he screamed, and before Sasuke could defend himself, Naruto threw a giant ball of mud right in his face.

“Hahaha!” Naruto had a finger pointing at Sasuke and a hand clutching his own stomach. “You look like an idiot,” he mocked. The sentence was followed by another ball of mud, this time right in Naruto’s face.

Soon they started exchanging balls of mud and insult as if it were war. The blue of Sasuke’s shirt, as well as the red of Naruto’s and the yellow of his hair were completely covered by muddy black. Sasuke thought it was all too disgusting, but couldn’t help laughing when another ball hit the back of Naruto’s head.

“Who looks like an idiot now,” he provoked. In return, Naruto threw another ball in the back of his shorts.

“Ahaha, you look like you pooped in your pants!”

Seething, Sasuke promptly rolled the biggest ball of mud he could manage in his hands. “You _fucking son of a–_ ”

The ball splashed disgustingly on Naruto’s chest, but he didn’t seem to mind. His attention was entirely on Sasuke, who was now covering his dirty mouth with equally dirty hands.

Wide eyes stared at each other for who knew how long.

Then, Naruto’s startled expression morphed into a maniac grin. “I’m gonna tell,” was the sing-song Sasuke knew all too well.

“No!”

“I’m gonna te-e-ell…”

“Stop it!” Panicked, Sasuke tried to grab Naruto before he ran away, to his home, or even worse, run to an adult. Naruto didn’t run, but didn’t let himself get caught either.

“I’m gonna tell your mom…”

“Naruto!”

“I’m so gonna tell…”

“Tell me what?”

Both boys froze. Slowly, very slowly, goggled eyes turned upwards, to the small bridge over the pond, where Sasuke’s mom stood, looking down at them with a sweet smile on her face.

“Uh…” Naruto said.

“Hi, Mother,” Sasuke finished for him.

Mikoto tilted her head slightly. “What were you going to tell me, Naruto?” she asked, that smile never leaving her face. That one, the one she always had whenever Sasuke did something wrong, and even if no one knew about, she always, always, always knew, and he always, always, always got caught.

“I, uh,” Naruto started, eloquently. “I was going to tell you that…” He looked at Sasuke, who was trying very hard to drill a hole in his forehead with his eyes alone. “That I couldn’t find any frogs today?”

“Is that so?”

“Uh… yeah…”

“Well, I guess you could always try again tomorrow.”

No, Sasuke thought. “Yes!” Naruto said, smiling excitedly at Mikoto. “But I think I need another jar.”

“Be careful,” Mikoto said, watching Naruto grabbing the pieces of glass. “I suppose you can always ask Kushina for another jar?”

“You know what?” Naruto spoke louder than necessary, looking at Sasuke’s mom with his big, bright blue eyes. “You are completely right! And I think I’m gonna do that right now! Bye!” He barely caught all the pieces of glass before he stormed away from the pond like a hurricane. Leaving Sasuke, the name-caller criminal, alone with his mom. Who was now looking at him, hard.

(And still smiling.)

She eyed him for what felt like an eternity, scrutinizing him, and Sasuke knew, just knew, that she knew.

"You had fun today?”

“Yeah,” he answered, knowing that no matter what he tried to say to get away, it was simply impossible. “I guess.”

“Good.” Her smile fell. “Because you are not leaving your room for a week. And don’t even think about playing video games. You understand?”

Sasuke thought about voicing his indignation, but the hard stare his mom was giving him advised him otherwise. He lowered his head. “Yes, Mother.”

“Good,” she repeated. “Now, let’s go. Dinner is almost ready, and you are in serious need of a shower.”

Sasuke couldn’t argue with that. Dreadful, he followed Mikoto all the way home.

“Why were you two trying to find a frog, anyway?” Mikoto asked later, in the shower, while she scrubbed Sasuke’s mud-filled scalp.

Sasuke opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it. And just like that, he realized he had let Naruto talk him into a ‘much needed’ frog hunting, even when Naruto hadn't even told him why.


End file.
